


I'll spend my lifetime searching (finding) you

by gustin_puckerman



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, soulmate aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gustin_puckerman/pseuds/gustin_puckerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But then he's colouring the blonde's hair, and he's circling any clues he can get and he thought his heart stopped when the tip of his pencil landed on two dotted scar at the back of her shoulder.</p><p>Everything lining up and shaped like his own mark.</p><p>"She's my... I think she's my soulmate."</p><p>Soulmate AUs: where you get matching marks/symbols/tattoos. Based on a tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll spend my lifetime searching (finding) you

**Author's Note:**

> **Original Prompt** : (Anonymous asked) I saw the list of Soulmate AUs and "the one where you get matching marks/symbols/tattoos" stuck to me. What if Peggy had the scars on her shoulder since birth and Sousa has them too? Then he noticed the marks on blonde Peggy's photo. So now he's not only looking for a possible murder suspect but also his soulmate!
> 
> Prompt was changed a bit to fit the show. Enjoy.

As far as Daniel's concern, he's always had them.

The scars. Mark. Whatever it was that you call them. His mother used to think that it was weird: two seemingly dotted lines carving at the back of his shoulder like a reminder of a battle (Ma's never liked battle―she said her grandparents came to America to seek protection, not to witness a hell) while Grannie laughed, said it was special, that it'll made sense one day, that he's _lucky_ ―"better being born with it than to nastily get it from somewhere, ain't it?"

Here's the thing: these _marks_ ―you're going to have them. There are nearly no escape from it. Most are born with them, just like him or Grannie or even Ma herself, and others get it along the way. Like his cousin Louie who developed a scar under his eyes when he fell at age five only to meet his soulmate when he's nineteen with the same scar, except hers came naturally. It's okay. It happens. It doesn't make your soulmate... any less of a soulmate, he supposed, or at least that's what Ma used to say anyway.

Either way, Daniel understood.

But he never thought much of it―used to, dwell on it every single time he realised he was eighteen and young and was sucked into the whole goddamn war and that, _oh man I could die any minute now_ , and how would his soulmate going to meet him then? ; but he woke up one day with one leg short and that train of thought just... stopped itself. Mostly to keep him from depression. (His Uncle went through the thing once. Poor old guy suffered from a severe case of alcoholism and died at a back alley on a Tuesday morning behind good old Mrs Woodland's house. They don't talk about him much since.)

But yes, Daniel always knew he had them. It's just that as the days grew, he's not sure if he's glad that he does.

 

 

 

 

Peggy was born with a single mark at the back of her ear.

She grew up her whole life inspecting it, protecting it. It's not lovely―not like her good old mother and father who coincidentally were born with a heart-shaped mark strategically at their collarbones―but it's hers. She liked the wonders behind it, caressing it as though if she'd loved it hard enough, she'll have an immediate sense where her soulmate could be.

And then she was seventeen and she met a man who showed her the same scar at back of _his_ ear and her heart raced miles a minute whenever they glanced and she spoke like a woman drunk on love and the man pressed gentle promises against her skin―until she saw him out with another young woman bearing a whole new ( _fake_ ) scar, kissing like their life depended on it, that she realised the world weren't maybe as sweet and loving as she'd like it to be.

So, she joined the army.

And she met Steve. And she stumbled back in private horror when she realised he had a similar scar at the back of his ear. She confided in Howard (even though that man didn't believe at all in the soulmate marks―not even when his scar was printed clearly on the top of his right forearm, practically _calling_ the attention of every women to see for a match) who told in return, "It's a 89.3% match since his are little tilted 20 degree to the left, but yeah Pegs, he might be the one." And she thought her heart soar.

(She didn't believe so much in love, but she believed in Steve.)

And then she lost him. Just like that.

Somewhere along the line, she got shot.

 

 

 

 

His dad always joked, "Those looks like bullet wounds, boy," when he's patching that particular area back when he's thirteen, body all bruised up from playing too rough on the field with the rest of the neighbourhood boys, "M'starta to think you're not bringin' your mom and I a lady at this point, if ya' know what I mean," before he laughed and choked on his cigar.

Daniel loved dad, but he could be kind of weird.

But he's got to admit that his old man might be right, because he's practically the office's joke as we speak, and the last serious relationship he had was with a pie. (What? You can get attached to food, okay. Especially when it's _that_ good.) And at this point, he's not going to be surprise to find that his soulmate might not even be female. Or, well, _existing,_ to be honest.

But then he's colouring the blonde's hair, and he's circling any clues he can get and he thought his heart stopped when the tip of his pencil landed on two dotted scar at the back of her shoulder.

Everything lining up and shaped like his own mark.

And then―

 _Damn_.

 

 

 

 

 

"I gotta find her."

Peggy's heart stopped, only for a minute―her thoughts, which had been immersed greatly with the images of blond hair and blue eyes and _goddammit Howard, Steve's blood?!_ halting to an immediate stop―while her own brown eyes landed on the other man's well-defined face, noting down the great intensity and the hard frown shaping his usually relaxed expression.

"I'm sorry, I'm not quite sure I understood what you meant."

"The blonde." Daniel held out the black-and-white photograph, and Peggy's heart stopped for a bit when she'd noticed he'd blackened the white hair. "I meant, the brunette―the _girl_ ―we gotta find her."

"Alright," she slowly responded, trying to play it cool, while she hooked her coat gently, already planning a million of ways to escape herself from this such mess. "Have you gotten some new leads, then?"

"Huh? New leads?" Daniel seemed distracted, "No. No. But―I think―I don't think she's blonde after all. We need to look for a woman with dark hair, and a specific skill set. One that could throw a punch and kick a man without mercy. We gotta―we just―we have to find her. We just _have_ to, okay?"

She'd always known these men were eager to find her, but surely not _this_ eager, Peggy lamely noted, suddenly feeling the huge urge to inspect if the man's developing some sort of fever. Maybe he's ill. Why did he sound... so _desperate_?

"Daniel, are you alright―?"

"Peggy, we gotta pitch this in with the Captain. We gotta start looking for her." He went on again, "I gotta―we need to catch her. I _need_ to meet her."

"Yes, yes, of course," she stepped forward then―just two careful steps―and had to fist her hands by her side from _touching_ the man. She's worried, yes. She cared for Daniel. He was kind to her. And, when appropriate, humorous even. He didn't always make her laugh, but he's got this way of his that nearly always had her at ease. The last thing she needed was―was for him falling sick. And... and _left_ her. "But Daniel, I don't understand, why the sudden urgency?"

He looked up to her; hard brown eyes drowning in fear, in sadness... In something she couldn't quite understand and she watched him swallow, watched as he tried explaining, "She's my... I think she's my soulmate."

Peggy furrowed her brows, confused.

"No," he said, pointing to the area where the wounded shoulder was exposed, "I _know_ she's my soulmate."

Her breath hitched.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, Peggy's mark was _developed_ (e.g. she got shot on the shoulder) and not born naturally as she originally thought it was. And she didn't realise it until Daniel was freaking out about "the blonde" being his soulmate and having the _exact_ same scar, with a 97.5% match (once Howard tested it anyways).  
> 


End file.
